


fantasy ( we're apart despite longing. )

by SHINeeNAilee



Series: DCMK Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, Rated T for making out., There is a mention of a rape but it's not described., this was supposed to be a short drabble for tumblr but then it turned into this, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Jade: a forceful kiss between Kaito and Saguru. Crossposted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasy ( we're apart despite longing. )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy/gifts).



Head shifting from one side to another, Tsubomi Yūko peers around the club, drink in hand. As the club is predominantly those for less than twenty years of age, the drink is non-alcoholic, but for whatever buzz the drink lacks is made up for by the energy of the crowd, the music doing a good job of pumping everyone up. 

Then again, considering her flushed face, she may have spiked her drink with some sort of alcoholic beverage like many of the other teenagers in the club. It’s certainly not uncommon, as, perhaps, eighty percent of the club’s inhabitants are similarly intoxicated. It certainly doesn’t help that any of the adults on the premise turn a blind eye to any underage drinking.

Hakuba Saguru watches Tsubomi from his perch across the club, a drink ( definitely not alcoholic ) sitting on the table in front of him. The girl is certainly beautiful: long, straight black hair that reaches to the bottom of her shoulder blades; wide, dark brown eyes paired with a smokey eye shadow and a tasteful amount of mascara and eyeliner; and her curvy body and her breasts enhanced by the black tube top and black leather pants she’s wearing. While she’s mostly decked in all black, the few splashes of colour stand out **–** blood red lips and luxuriously painted red nails **–** have the additional affect of making her seem almost… _unworldly_. 

It is unsurprising that she’s picked up many admirers, boys and girls alike ( despite the Japanese culture, which still frowns very heavily against same-sex couples ), asking her to dance and, sometimes, even to perform cruder acts. 

 _Then again_ , Saguru thinks wryly as he notes the grinding being called dancing on the floor, _the two are not so dissimilar here_. 

His earpiece crackles as the feed picks up yet another male asking Tsubomi to dance, to which Tsubomi politely refuses, causing the boy to reluctantly walk away. A glance of her eyes upward, Tsubomi catches Saguru’s eyes from across the room and offers a small curl of red lips in a wry but confident smirk. 

"It’s not easy being pretty, is it?" Saguru murmurs to the hidden microphone inside of his collar in English, and he sees Tsubomi casually lifting one shoulder for an acknowledging shrug. 

"I could say the same for you, detective," he hears in his earpiece, also spoken in English, a similar acknowledgement of the multitude of girls and boys asking Saguru to dance, only to be rejected in the end. 

( It _is_ fascinating, though, to hear Tsubomi’s voice but not to see her lips move, but, _ah_ there’s enough of the banter for now. )

"He’s here," he states as if ignoring Tsubomi’s response, focusing resolutely upon the man who had just entered the club. 

Tsubomi does not straighten in interest, continuing to keep her loose and open body language, but Saguru thinks he sees her… focus or sharpen in some way, as if she’s become more alert, which would certainly be necessary in order to deal with the man. 

The man in question is Watanabe Keigo, a fast rising star within the _yamaguchi-gumi_  and linked to numerous crimes: including, selling drugs, assassinations, and rape. Age twenty-three, born August eighteen. with both of his parents dead when Watanabe turned seventeen, his uncle had given him a quick way to make money. Unfortunately for him, his uncle had been Watanabe Yoshinori, the fifth _kumicho_ of the _yamaguchi-gumi_. 

That protection, lasting even after his grandfather’s death in 2012, has allowed Watanabe to perform acts without repercussions. 

A victim **–** no, a _survivor_ , of one of these acts had came to Saguru, too afraid of going to the police. She had asked Saguru made no mention of her, but he could hardly go to the police without a witness or evidence of the crime. Thus, this stakeout, where he would hopefully find a criminal link from Watanabe to another illegal act in order to arrest him. 

How KID managed to sneak his way into the investigation… even Saguru is still unsure, especially in regards to how KID found out about this case ( or about how much he knows ), but his help is certainly valuable. Without KID, he’d have been forced to trail Watanabe, which is dangerous, especially since Saguru's face is often in the papers now, and it’s not as if he blends in _that_ well. 

He watches as Tsubomi makes her way to where Watanabe is sitting, her hips moving from side to side in a purposeful hypnotic gesture, drink in hand. Saguru is now too far away to see any minute change in facial expression, but judging from the way Watanabe starts to lean in, eyes probably roaming all over her body, he’s interested. 

Saguru feels a flash of irrational irritation and shoves it down. He doesn’t want to think about what causes the irritation ( _dangerous criminal, marking out his next victim, KID being his next victim, no, **Kuroba** being his next victim_ , and, oh, no, he can’t think about that ). 

"What’s a girl like you doing in a shithole like this?" he hears over the earpiece, Watanabe’s disastrous attempt at being smooth when Tsubomi sits down. 

"I’m here to see you," responds Tsubomi, a more successful attempt at being sultry, voice low and throaty. 

Watanabe clears his throat as he leans in further, and Saguru doesn’t even have to be right next to the man to tell that he is definitely looking into her cleavage. "And _what_ are you here to see me for?"

Tsubomi leans in, outright showing Watanabe everything under her shirt, as her red lips come closer to whisper in Watanabe’s ear, voice pitched in a way that the microphone still catches yet low and dark enough to sound threatening, "The boss is very displeased with you."

Saguru can see Watanabe paling, his panic rising at the statement, even from his perch, as he states in a harsh whisper, voice automatically lowering in an attempt to make sure they are not overheard, "But I've been doing everything he says: selling drugs, cleaning up after him, killing the people he told me to like that Uchida Kenji guy! I didn’t get caught or left evidence behind or nothing!"

A confession, one that does not do much good without a police presence ( because even after all of this time, after all of the cases he’s solved, he’s still not trusted in an official capacity ), but it would be enough to take to an officer, get Watanabe some of the legal scrutiny that he deserves. 

He watches as Tsubomi lithely shrugs, a smooth rise of her shoulders that lift her ample bosom. 

"I'm just the messenger; I don’t know the full story, but if I was you, I’d go _beg_." The words are cold, so cold that they startle Saguru. He’s used to the bright cheerfulness of Kuroba or the quiet dignified amusement of KID; he’s never heard him be so… _dark_ before, so quietly malicious. It makes sense, considering the role he’s playing, but it’s still unnerving. 

Watanabe pales further before he stumbles away from the table and out of the club, most likely going to meet his boss. Saguru debates for a few moments whether to follow with KID in tow, but, no, that would be too dangerous. He’s not dressed to follow anyone after all, and he doubts KID is carrying any of his equipment in such a tight outfit ( then again, considering how he manages to sneak in equipment despite some of the skimpy clothes he wears... ). 

"Finish your drink and then we leave," Saguru states, sipping at his own drink, condensation gone from the drink. 

He can hear the smirk in Tsubomi’s voice as she outright purrs, "Aw, but I'm enjoying the music, and I so wanted to dance."

His mind fills itself with the image of he and Tsubomi “dancing” as the other teenagers on the dance floor, and then he imagines he and Kuroba “dancing” on the floor with Kuroba in the same, dark outfit, and he colours at the image ( damn his good imagination ). 

"I'm sure," he manages to say, tone dry, and with Tsubomi not looking in his direction, he doubts she would notice his rather obvious embarrassment. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, finishing their drinks without trying to rush. When Saguru finishes his, he stands up and walks across the club over to Tsubomi, smirk on his face. Confidence, as if sure he won’t say no ( she won’t ), perhaps borderline arrogance, written all over his expression, his walk, _him_. Much like some of the other guys in the club here. 

"Would you like to join me?" he states and nods towards the door, his tone showing his belief that she would not say no. Tsubomi’s eyes follow his movements, and Saguru takes a few moments to appreciate the level of detail into the disguise while he’s close. There’s no hint of Kuroba in her face, but there’s curiously a mole beside her collarbone, and he wonders if it’s a mole Kuroba shares. 

"I'm not so easy as to be tempted by a night with a stranger without an introduction to our evening together," responds Tsubomi, lips curling in condescending amusement, and he watches as her eyelashes brush against her lower eyelids without meaning to. 

It’s because of this distraction that his words tumble awkwardly as he states, "Well, I was thinking that we’d go out to dinner or I'd cook – I’m sure you haven’t had much time to eat, after all – then I might just show you a good _time_."

The innuendo is purposeful, and he desperately tries not to imagine the act his words imply, especially in relation to Kuroba but ( blast his good imagination and curiosity ). 

Her lips curl upward in sharp amusement, and, somehow, there’s something quite… _frightening_ in that expression, and he’s not sure how much of that is Kuroba still playing the part of Tsubomi or if he’s letting just a little of _something_ ( what, exactly, Saguru is not sure ) slip through. Honestly, Kuroba hides so much of himself, is so much of an enigma, that Saguru isn’t sure which. 

This frustrates Saguru, who prides on solving even the most complex of mysteries, as much as this intrigues him. He just wants to know _**more**_ about Kuroba, what makes him tick, what drives him aside from the abject boredom that must come from always being one of, if not _the_ ( without the addition of Saguru or Nakamori- _chan_ , at least ), the smartest people in the room. 

"Interesting, little boy, your confidence, but I’ve been promised quite similar things before and been rather… _disappointed_ ," comes Tsubomi’s words, slow and low, not quite in a growl, but it _is_ sensual. "Is there anything that makes you different from the rest?"

"Aside from the obvious?" returns Saguru dryly ( because Tsubomi **–** Kaito? **–** would probably have never had the chance to be with someone that was not fully Japanese. Well, if Kaito had ever been with someone at all ). "Because I’m one of the few people that have looked you in the eye while talking to you rather than looking at your, if I'm to be blunt, amazing cleavage."

The sharp amusement melts into a more genuine ( ? ) smile, and it almost seems to brighten up the room as she stands, finishing off her drink with a quick swallow before she sets it back on the table. "Good answer. Let’s go, then, and I really hope you don’t disappoint me."

Relieved that Kuroba finally seems ready to leave, Saguru offers his arm to Tsubomi, which she takes, arms curling into his own. Together, they leave the club, and Saguru can feel envious stares directed at his back ( after all, Tsubomi had been quite popular tonight, and she had denied most advances ), but it’s when they leave the doors of the club and head further down the road is where they meet trouble. 

Far away from the eyes of the club, Watanabe and an entourage unexpectedly come out from the darkness of the alleyway in front of them, and, Watanabe, the clear leader, sneers at Tsubomi. 

"You lying bitch," he states, snarling and face red from anger ( and perhaps even some alcohol ). "The boss ain’t pissed at me at all!"

He can feel Tsubomi’s hands slip from his arm, casually creating space between them, as she states, voice unapologetic yet thoughtful, "Oh, I must have gotten the wrong person, then. All of you just look the same to me."

"Bullshit," he returns, eyes narrowing. "You’re exactly my fucking type, you fucking walked up to me and knew who I fucking was, and I’m gon’a make you pay for making me act like a fool in front of the boss."

Saguru debates on whether or not to intervene and risk being recognised ( no doubt burning KID's alias as Tsubomi ) or to just cut and run. None of the men in front of them seem to be carrying any long-range weapons ( one has a metal pole, another a baseball bat, and he can see the several sets of knifes on Watanabe ), and Tsubomi doesn’t seem to be wearing any heels of any kind, which would certainly ( possibly? ) impede her from running. 

The latter seems to be the better idea, he resolves, and so he grabs Tsubomi’s hand, turns around, and  _runs_ , dragging her along for a brief few moments until she gets the picture and keeps pace with him. Not too surprising, as most of Saguru’s exercise comes from chasing KID. 

He hears a curse from behind them and running footsteps, different from their own, chasing after them, but Saguru and Tsubomi had a head start and, as he can tell from a quick glance over his shoulder, a higher speed. It’s unlikely that the trio will catch up ( and he wouldn’t be surprised if he and Tsubomi have a higher stamina as well ), but it’ll be hard to lose them while in their eyesight.

Tsubomi speeds up, and now Saguru is the one being dragged along, and he urges his feet to go faster, even though he’s already going as fast as he can sprint. Focusing on his speed, it surprises him when they take a sharp corner, and he almost stumbles, to which Tsubomi tugs on his hand in order to help steady him as they take another sharp turn.

The second sharp turn ducked them into an alleyway, and Tsubomi drags them into the shadow. It’s dark, and his eyes are still adjusting, but he can just barely make out Tsubomi fiddle with her hair, making it shorter somehow ( taking out hair extensions? ) before he feels hands playing with his own hair. He stands without moving, unsure of what KID is doing. He figures it out in a few moments, however, when he feels something fasten onto his head ( a wig, no doubt, to get rid of his rather noticeable fair hair ).

He allows her to work without impeding her, attempting to hear their pursuers, no doubt still trying to follow them, but he’s distracted when he feels Tsubomi’s hands on his chest, pushing him against the wall, his back hitting against the brick with a solid thud. He opens his mouth to complain ( _what the hell, Kuroba_ on the tip of his tongue ) and that’s when Tsubomi smothers his lips with her own. 

Startled, his back tenses, and it seems that Tsu **–**  KID ( Kuroba? He’s not sure which would be better for his sanity ) took advantage of his open mouth to _french_ him. 

( _Gods, Kuroba’s tongue is in his mouth._ )

Saguru’s hands, out of unconscious volition, reach for Kuroba’s lower back to pull him in further, and he can feel Kuroba’s hands moving from his chest to his neck, Kuroba’s own attempt to bring them closer together, melding them together in a way that Saguru can feel Tsubomi’s breasts on his chest, and he so wishes that could have been pressed against him was a flat chest ( he wants this to be entirely Kuroba, not this disguise, not any disguise, he wants it to be just the two of them, masks down, thrown away, _intimate_ ). 

As he dives deeper into the kiss, throwing away any rationality ( _what about their pursuers, why is Kuroba doing this_ now, is drowned out by the feel of Kuroba in his arms, by the soft mouth on his own, by the hot tongue in his mouth ), he finds that he can taste Kuroba’s recent drink on the other’s tongue ( a cherry soda, which Saguru is surprised about; he didn’t think Kuroba would like cherry soda ), and it tastes so sweet, _he_ tastes too sweet **–**

Kuroba breaks away, still encircled in Saguru’s embrace, but watching the entrance instead, and Saguru is entranced by the sparkling spittle ( gleaming due to the moonlight ) now on Kuroba’s chin. It’s due to this that he cannot make out Kuroba’s words, and he blinks, looking up from Kuroba’s chin to the dark brown eyes staring at him. 

"I said they’re gone, you can let me go now," Kuroba repeats, and Saguru suddenly realises that Kuroba’s hands have left his neck and are tugging at his arms. 

"Oh. Oh, of course," replies Saguru with another confused blink, letting go of Kuroba so he could take a few steps out of Saguru’s personal space. 

Kuroba seems to take no notice of his befuddled state, which allows Saguru a chance to chastise himself. Clearly, Kuroba had just been kissing him to get their pursuers off their trail. Most, after all, were uncomfortable upon seeing others in a clearly intimate situation, and he doubts that they would suspect that the person they were trying to maim, even if with another person, would so quickly make out with her beau of the evening. Just a distraction, a subterfuge, the kiss was, and Saguru wish that he could agree with the logic of it without feeling so _hurt_. 

"It seems you’ve gotten what you need, Tantei- _san_ ," _s_ tates Kuroba in KID tones, spittle still on his chin ( drying, and Saguru wonders what Kuroba would think about it when he wipes it off later. Would he pause, thinking of the kiss and then blush? Or would he wipe it off without a thought, without feeling the depth of the emotions that Saguru feels? ). "In which case, this shall be farewell. After all, good detectives must be in bed so late at night."

Without a response from Saguru, a blink of his eyes and Kuroba is gone. He stands there, in the alleyway, looking up at the full moon. 

( _It seems you’ve gotten what you need._ ) 

( No. Not in the slightest. There’s still you. )

* * *

_extra_. 

Kaito runs the entire way home, blush heavy on his cheeks. He needs to burn out his extra energy because, because ( Hakuba had been so _warm_ ). 

He knows he won’t be able to sleep tonight. 

( Because of that damned kiss that damned him. ) 


End file.
